I Missed You
by flwoingstar
Summary: Lucy loved Natsu, but his attention has been consumed by Lisanna lately. When someone from Lucy's past joins Fairy Tail, what will happen? (Lucy x OC) (Onesided NaLu)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back! This story will be a bit slower than my other stories, and I will probably update once every week. Sorry about that! ANYWAY, this story will be a Lucy x OC so, if you don't like it, then you don't have to read it. Also, could you please not put bad reviews, constructive criticism is welcome though! On a happier note, I HOPE YOU ENJOY! (My OC's name is Rin)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, I wish I did though...**

Lucy's POV

I sighed pressing my back against the cold, hard wall of my apartment. Another, unsucessful day at getting Natsu to notice me. I've been trying forever now to get him to at least look at me a different way, but my efforts are pointless. Things have gotten worse since Lisanna has gotten back, he would hang around her all day, making sure she never disappeared again. I knew Lisanna was a nice girl, I've even had plenty of conversations with her about books and the things they like. It's just I was jealous, I hated it, but I was jealous. I couldn't talk with Levy anymore because Levy was all caught up in her relationship with Gajeel. I sighed, picking myself up from the ground, I decided that I needed a break at the guild. I knew Natsu and Lisanna were out on a mission together, a "reunion mission" they had said. So, I grabbed my keys, picked up my jacket, and walked out my apartment's front door.

Rin's POV

I stood in front of Fairy Tail, taking in the massive building.

"Well, here goes nothing." I muttered to myself. I stormed into the building, turning to a beautiful white haired girl. "I need to speak to your master." I rushed, the girl smiled and pointed down the hall. I hurried towards the door, not meeting eyes with any of the people in the guild hall. When I opened the door, I was greeted by an old, short man wearing a white robe. He smiled kindly at me, and asked me a simple question.

"Are you here to join Fairy Tail, my boy?" I nodded furiously, easily showing my eagerness. As the man asked me questions about myself I examined his room. There was a picture of what seemed to be the white haired girl out front, next to her was a scarlet haired girl covered in armor. 'Titania,' I mused, this guild was tough. Then I spotted her, a blonde haired beauty standing next to a orange haired boy, a ring of keys were attached to her waist and her hair was pulled up in a side ponytail.

"Master?" I asked, uncertainty in my voice. "Who is that?" I pointed at the girl. 'It's not possible, I thought she had died. My mother told me she had died!'

"Oh, that's Lucy!" He smiled. "She works with Natsu, Gray, and Erza in a group. They're like a whirlwind of destruction! Now, go see Mira about your guild mark, she's the white haired one wearing the pink ." I slowly made my way towards the girl, my thoughts filled up with Lucy. 'She's alive, she didn't leave me, she's alive.'

"Where would you like your guild mark, and what color would you like?" A voice interrupted my thoughts, I looked up at the white haired girl I met earlier, I believe her name was Mira.

"Green, and my left bicep." As I waited I examined the people around me. There seemed to be a brown haired girl chugging down barrels of beer, a spiky haired man stripping, and a petite blue haired girl, telling everyone to quiet down.

"Mira-san?" A voice like bells rang through the guild halls. I turned my head slowly. 'LUCY!' My head screamed, and before Mira could utter another word I sprinted towards her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Updated way earlier than I expected... Anyway, there's going to be a little bit of NaLu moments but mainly RiLu... Oh and Rin's full name is Rin Usagi, and his past is sort of explained in this chapter, but not really. Don't worry though there will be several other flashbacks. Don't forget to comment, favorite, or follow!**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, I don't *sigh*...**

Lucy's POV

I walked into the guild, looking for Mira. She seemed to be tending to a new member. I studied him, he had hair just like Jellal, just a shade lighter, he was wearing a black shirt that clung tightly on to his abdomen, he wore jeans, and a green vest over his shirt. 'Wait, do I know him? Rin? No, it couldn't be, his mother told me he had died. He had died, why would Mrs. Usagi wouldn't lie to me, she was too kind to do that.' "Mira-san?" I asked uncertainty lacing my voice. Mira looked up at me, but before she could respond, a body clashed in to mine.

Rin POV

She smelled like sunshine, I dug my head into her hair inhaling her scent. "Lucy, is it really you?" I whispered into her ear. She was stunned, her body rigid under my embrace, but she seemed to relax after my question. She slowly wrapped her arms around my body, her small hands grasping my shirt.

"Rin…" She sighed, barely audible, but I could hear her. I grabbed her tightly, 'I never wanted to let go. I had her back, after all these years, I had her back.' Suddenly, I heard a thump, Lucy opened her eyes just a crack. "MIRA!" She pulled away quickly, rushing to her fallen friends side. It seemed that the white-haired girl had collapsed from blood loss, a steady stream of the red liquid could be seen coming from her nose. I missed Lucy's warmth already, but she had to attend to the older ladies nosebleed. A girl with the same hair color as mine walked up to me, she pushed her red glasses farther up her face.

"Who are you?" She asked, curiosity evident in her tone.

"Just an old acquaintance of Lucy." I replied, not wanting to give away too much about myself.

"Oh, Lu-chan never told me about you. I wonder why?" The girl muttered before turning away. A man with a load of piercings across his face walked over to her wrapping his arm around her shoulder. I listened in on their conversation. 'What did this girl have to do with my Lucy?'

"Yo shrimp, who was that?" The guy asked.  
"Just an acquaintance of Lu-chan, no one else Gajeel." The girl replied, sighing in exasperation.

"Hn," The man responded, quickly losing interest.

"Rin, are you coming?" I turned back to the beautiful girl before me, her hands now covered in blood from the puddle on the ground. I nodded, smiling. 'I finally had her back, I can finally be with her now.'

Lucy POV

He really is Rin, but why would his mother lie to me? I sighed furiously twiddling with my fingers. I looked at the food in front of me, I was tired and I didn't really have an appetite right now. Rin was beside me, shoving down his food. He smiled up at me when I looked at him, and I grinned. I remember when I first met him.

Flashback

"Lucy, meet our neighbors boy, Rin." I looked up from my toys to see a shy young child about my age looking back at me. He hid behind my mothers leg, and I could only partially see his sky blue hair. I smiled widely and grabbed one of my favorite barbies and handed it to him. The little boy seemed to be fascinated with the barbie, and he quickly started playing with it.

"Hi, I'm Lucy!" I said, confidence welling up inside me.

"H-hi, I'm Rin." Rin looked down at his toes, not daring to meet my eyes.

"You have to look at me to play with me! Come on Rin, let's be confident together!"

I smiled taking the small boy's hands. It was then that he looked up at me and grinned.

End of Flashback

"Lucy?" Rin waved his hand in front of my face. I shook my head then looked at him. "Are you going to eat?" He pointed at my food, a worried expression on his face. I sighed.

"If you want it, you can have it." I looked away expecting Rin to take my food, but instead he took a spoonful and held it up to my face.

"Lu-lu you know you want to eat it!" He purred, using the nickname he gave me.

"I told you not to call me tha-" Rin pushed the spoon inside my mouth.

"Now chew!" He commanded. I took the spoon out of my mouth and slowly began to chew the food. It tasted wonderful, the soft rice melting on my tongue and the meat adding a nice flavor. "Now, is it good?" Rin asked, an expression in his eyes I couldn't quite decipher. I nodded slowly, then swallowed.

"It's wonderful!" I replied, he smiled then hugged me.

"If you smile like that, all I would want to do is hug you." He whispered in to my ear. I blushed bright red.

"We're back!" A loud voice boomed into the guild hall. I knew that voice anywhere. Natsu has returned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heh, I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! Updated early, AGAIN. Anyway, Rin and Lucy 4EVA... Little bit of jealous Natsu in this, per your request of course, oh and lots of epic butt-kicking on Lucy's part... Anyway R & R!**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, I don't... If I did, Rin would be in the show...**

Natsu POV

I opened the wide door to Fairy Tail, Lisanna close behind me.

"We're back!" I yelled as I entered the guild hall. All attention seemed to be focused on Lucy though, who was frozen in her tracks, a guy clinging to her. My jaw went slack, why was a guy clinging to Lucy? Some unknown feeling boiled up inside of me, and before I knew it I was storming up to Lucy and pulling the guy away.

"Wha-?" The guy exclaimed before I punched him in the face.

"RIN!" Lucy screamed before she dove after him. She cupped his face in her hands, and looked at him straight in the eye. "Rin, are you okay?" The guy, Rin, blushed red and nodded slowly. I narrowed my eyes, who was this guy and what did he have to do with _my_ Lucy! Lisanna stepped up to me, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Natsu, it's time to stop." She said, her serious tone brought me back to the present. I nodded slowly, and unclenched my fists.

"I'm sorry, Rin." I sighed, malice dripping from his name. He flinched at my sharp tone and I smiled, satisfied with his reaction. I then turned to Lucy, I was shocked by her expression. She was staring at me anger boiling in her eyes, and a slight tint of protectiveness. She never looked at me like that! I felt like I had just lost something really important, that I hadn't even realized was there.

Rin POV

I was hugging Lucy when the door slammed open.

"We're back!" A loud voice ran through the halls, everyone quieted down. I felt Lucy stiffen, something wasn't right. I looked up at the door and noticed a man with salmon hair, his eyes trained on me. I stared back, never letting go of my grip on Lucy. He walked over to me pulling me away by the arm.

"Wha-?" I exclaimed. Then he punched me, I held the side of my face as I tumbled backwards.

"RIN!" Lucy dove after me, and she cupped my face with her hands. I felt my cheeks heat up. "Rin, are you okay?" She asked, worry creasing her eyebrows. I nodded slowly. I looked up at the man, expecting him to hit me again, but a petite white haired girl stepped up to him.

"Natsu, it's time to stop." She looked at him seriously and he backed away.

"I'm sorry, Rin." I flinched at his words, he sounded like he hated me. He smiled at my reaction before looking at Lucy. His face contracted in to something to the like of horror. Lucy was angry, very angry. The next events happened quickly, I couldn't even process what was going on until it was over. Lucy charged, slapping Natsu across the face. He looked shocked, reaching his hand up to touch the red hand print. She then proceeded to Lucy kick him, and he was sent flying into the nearest wall. Mira and beer girl, I believe her name was Cana, had to hold her back from beating him up again.

"Don't touch Rin!" She snarled at him, her hair flying up in a near medusa type way. She then walked over to me holding her hand out. She really was Lucy, still as kick butt as always. I looked over at Natsu as I put my hand in hers. He was being helped up by the other white haired girl, who had concern written all over her face. Natsu looked pretty beat-up but it seemed he was more stunned. Lucy pulled me up, putting her hand under my shoulder to hold me up. We made our way towards the guild hospital, my face stinging more with every step. I was placed in a separate room than Natsu to keep the peace. Sitting down on the bed, Lucy handed me a bag of ice. "For your face." She replied, she then proceeded to get some paper towels. "For your bleeding mouth." I smiled cushioning my face on the ice pack and pressing the paper towels to my mouth.

"Hey Lu-lu?" I stood up as I said her nickname.

"I thought I told you not to call me tha-?" She turned around and I pressed my lips to hers, her eyes widened in shock, but she then realized what was happening. A good three seconds passed before I had to come up for air. Lucy's face was covered in a bright blush, and I laughed at her reaction. She was so cute! "Wha-what you do that for?" She asked, stumbling on her words. I chuckled and hugged her.

"Because, you're just to cute." I whispered in to her ear, feeling her face grow hotter against my chest. She sighed, wrapping her arms around me.

"You should really go to sleep." She sighed trying to push me down on to the bed, but she ended up coming with me. "Rin, let me go." She stated firmly trying to push away from my grasp.

"Nope, I guess you just have to live with it." I said, burrowing my face into her hair. "Mmmmm, you smell like sunshine."

"Ugh, pervert. Wait, Rin, what is your magic anyway, last time we met you were only capable of levitating a little bit of water above your head?" Lucy asked, her tone taking on one of curiosity.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see until I take you on a mission. I've learned a lot since you left, you may not want to see my magic though." I replied, already falling asleep.

"What do you mean?" She asked, but it was too late I was already asleep.

Lucy POV

We stayed that way for the rest of the night. Rin's arms wrapped around me and mine wrapped around him. I fell asleep soon after Rin did, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart. It wasn't long before morning, and the unexpected disturbance of two visitors woke us both up.

Normal POV

Mira and Erza were making their daily rounds around the guilds hospital. Mira was happy to do her job, and Erza was happy to help her friends. They decided to do a spectacular entrance into the newcomers room, just to kick his Fairy Tail life off with a blast.

"Nurse Mira and Nurse Erza, reporting for duty!" Both of them stated, opening the doors with a loud bang. Mira looked at the bed first. Laying there was Rin, his arms wrapped protectively around Lucy and Lucy hugging him back. Mira screamed, moe flowers immediately coming up from behind her. Noticing the position of her fellow guild members, Erza started to become very nervous, fidgeting often and blushing a deep red. Lucy and Rin woke up in a start, both jumping up from their position. Looking over they noticed Erza fidgeting quietly, and Mira was in a puddle of blood, again, and now their were pretty pink flowers surrounding her as she faded in to unconsciousness.

"MIRA!" Lucy jumped out of the bed, rushing to her bleeding friends side. Erza was too busy fidgeting to pay much attention.

"What, is it wrong to sleep in the same bed as my fiance?" Rin asked. Mira stood up and Erza stopped fidgeting, Lucy looked away in embarrassment.

"FIANCE?"

**NEW CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON! I PROMISE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NEW CHAPTER! I didn't really like this one, but there were some pretty cute Rin and Lucy moments in this... . I hope I didn't make you guys wait to long... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does...**

Normal POV

"LUCY! Why didn't you tell me about this?" Mira demanded, Erza was too shocked to even form words.

"Um, I may have thought he was dead…" Lucy responded, shying her eyes away from the two womens accusing stares.

"How could you think he was dead?" Erza snapped out of her daze, finally able to form coherent sentences.

"His mother told me he was, and the very next day my family moved."

"Wait, Rin, why didn't you search her out sooner?" Mira wondered, turning her gaze to the disheveled young man.

"My mother said that she was dead too."

"WHY?" Both women asked at once.

"We don't know." The two replied, both at the same time.

"LUCY!?" Natsu came running into the door, grunting. "Lucy, you okay? Did this guy do anything to you?" He asked pointing accusingly at Rin. Lucy narrowed her eyes at Natsu, and humphed then turned around.

"Rin, tell Natsu I refuse to talk to him, until he meaningfully apologizes to you." Lucy stated, ignoring Natsu completely. Rin turned to Natsu.

"Lucy said that she refuses to talk to you until you meaningfully apologize to me." Rin restated.

"I HEARD HER!" Natsu yelled angrily at Rin.

"Lushy? Why are you up so earlier, and why is Natsu yelling?" Happy slowly floated into the room.

"Hmph!" Lucy turned and looked away. "Rin, can you tell Happy that I'm not speaking to him either since he will probably side with Natsu in this argument?"

"Lushie?" Happy asked, slowly floating up to the blond celestial mage. He was interrupted by Rin.

"An Exceed?" Rin looked at Happy in shock. Everyone slowly turned to look at Rin.

"YOU KNOW WHAT AN EXCEED IS?" Everyone screamed at once. Rin covered his ears.

"Ow, no need to yell! Of course I know what an exceed is, I have one too." Just then, a red cat came floating in. He wore thick rimmed black glasses, and a black suit.

"You called for me, Master Rin." The exceed bowed. Rin sighed.

"How many times do I have to say you can just call me Rin, Maple?" Lucy looked at Rin then Maple then Rin again.

"Wait, if you had an exceed why didn't you have him when you first came in to the guild?" Lucy asked.

"He comes and go's, usually he only joins me when I call for him." Rin replied, setting Maple on his lap. He stroked the cat unconsciously, and Maple purred. Happy flew over, sticking his hand out to the newcomer.

"Hi Maple! I'm Happy!" Maple pulled his hand out slowly and shook hands with the blue cat.

"Lucy-san, what's going on?" Wendy stumbled in, rubbing her eyes with her hands. Carla was right behind her.

"Wendy!" Lucy went over to hug the little girl. Wendy sleepily hugged back, and restated her question. Rin took this chance to explain.

"Well, Lucy and I were sleeping quite happily in each other arms when Mira and Erza burst in." Rin started, but Mira's nosebleed quickly started up again as she remembered the memory. Natsu growled.

"You, slept with Lucy!" Natsu screamed pointing at Rin menacingly. Rin flinched. Erza suddenly came up to Natsu, pulling him back by the hair.

"LET HIM FINISH THE STORY!" Natsu cowered back in fear, and Rin, no longer scared, continued.

"Mira, noticing our position, collapsed on the ground in a pool of her own blood, much like what she is doing now. Erza started to fidget, Lucy quickly moved away from me to help Mira. I then said, 'What, is it wrong to sleep in the same bed as my fiance?' And, that's what happened." Rin replied calmly. Everyone, except Lucy, Mira, and Erza of course, were looking at Rin with an astonished look on their face.

"WAIT! You and Lushie are, are, are, ENGAGED!" Happy exclaimed his eyes widening.

Lucy's POV

I nodded, looking away from the stares of everyone else.

"Lucy-san, you are engaged?" Wendy asked, I could almost hear the astonishment in her voice. I nodded shyly again. Natsu's response hurt me the most though.

"LUCY! YOU WERE ENGAGED, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? I'M YOUR FRIEND AREN'T I?" I flinched at his loud voice. Rin moved into action, placing Maple down on the bed, blocking my body with his. Natsu glared at me, his eyes bored holes into the back of my head.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Master shouted, his small frame appearing in the hospital room. Erza explained, fidgeting often, when she was finished Master turned to both of us. "You two, are ENGAGED?" He said, pointing at both of us.

"Yep." Rin replied, wrapping his arm around me. "Lu-lu's going to be my wife!" He grinned. I blushed under his grip, looking down at my feet, I shuffled a bit. "Now, if you would excuse us. We would like to go on a mission together!" Rin slowly pushed me towards the door as everyone looked at us with shocked faces. As we shuffled to the request board, Rin turned toward me.

"You okay?" He asked, giving me a concerned look. I nodded, leaning into his chest.

"I'll tell you everything one day, but right now let's go on a mission together." I couldn't talk about Natsu right now, it would break my heart all over again. I ripped a request off of the board, and looked at it.

THIEVES WANTED

200,000 JEWEL FOR THEIR CAPTURE AND ARREST

It looked easy enough. "Darn it! Mira has to approve this, and she's back in the hospital room!" I exclaimed, stomping my foot on the ground like a little girl. Rin chuckled.

"You're so cute when you act like that. Do you want me to go get Mira?" He leaned over and brushed his lips on my nose, I blushed bright red. He turned around to go, but he stopped short. "Looks like I don't have to." He muttered. Staring at us, was Mira, Erza, Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Maple, and Carla.

"He liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikes her." Happy teased slyly. He didn't quite get the effect he wanted though.

"Yep, I LOVE her!" Rin wrapped his arm around me kissing the top of my head. I was pretty shocked by his words, and I blushed a deeper shade of red. Natsu growled.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY PARTNER!" Natsu yelled before snatching me away. I wriggled out of his grasp, and ran back to Rin, I didn't really want to look at him right now. I'm not sure if Natsu looked hurt or shocked, and for the first time I didn't want to know.

"Mira, could you please stamp this for us?" Rin asked, the white-haired girl nodded numbly and walked over. She took out the stamp and pressed it against the paper. "Thanks, Mira!" Rin said, steering me towards the exit. He seemed to know I wanted to escape. I inwardly thanked him. As we neared the exit, my blue-haired best friend approached me, her dragon slayer boyfriend a reasonable distance behind her.

"Lu-chan? Where are you going?" Levy approached me slowly. I smiled tiredly at her.

"Were going on a mission!" Levy's eyes widened.  
"You're not going with Team Natsu?" Rin looked at me, curiosity in his eyes. I shook my head, partially for him and partially for Levy. Levy looked pretty shocked.

"I'll tell you everything when I get back, I promise." I looked at Levy one last time before we walked out of the guild.

**R&R! New chapter will, hopefully, be up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AWWWWWWW! Rilu fluffiness on their mission! *sigh* R&R for Rilu!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

Rin's POV

I held Lucy's hand in mine, so frail yet strong at the same time. She smelled so good too, like sunshine, rainbows, and happiness all wrapped up in one. I looked at her gorgeous face, a frown was plastered on her lips, and it's been there for a while.

"Lu-lu, if you keep frowning you're going to get wrinkles!" I moved in front of her, stopping her short. I pinched both of her cheeks and tried to pull them up in a smile.

"Rwin, stwop iwt, thwat hwurts mwy fwace!" She yelled at me and, surprisingly, I somehow understood. I let go of her face, but my grin was still there.

"Awwww, and you looked so cute too!" I whispered in to her ear as I resumed my position next to her.

"Sh-shut up!" She looked away, a bright blush painting her cheeks a bright red color. I chuckled. We continued walking towards the train station, and I couldn't help noticing the dark bags under the blonde beauty's eyes. Her eyes also seemed to be a little red. Did someone make her cry? I bet it was that pink-haired jerk! She did seem pretty uncomfortable before. I guess she will tell me later, but right now I just had to make her feel better. I paid for the trip, considering Lucy was flat broke. We boarded the train, and a wave of nausea hit me straight on. I was never good with trains, came with the perks of my magic. When we sat down, I immediately keeled over. Lucy ran over, unaware of my extreme motion sickness. "Rin? You okay?" She asked wrapping her arms around me. I blushed a little bit, but nodded, managing to choke out a couple of words.

"Yep, just motion sickness." I clutched my stomach. Lucy nodded, she propped me up so I was leaning on her. Seems she knew how to deal with my motion sickness. Her warmth rocked me to sleep, my last conscious thought was how much I loved her smell.

Lucy's POV

Rin sighed in his sleep. I raked my hands through his hair, which was surprisingly soft. "Lucy?" Rin mumbled in his sleep. I giggled and his head fell on my lap. "Mhmmmm," Rin muttered.

"Shhhh, Rin, go to sleep." I murmured to the blue-haired boy in my lap. He shifted a bit and turned towards me, he then proceeded to grab my waist and snuggle towards it. "Pervert." I whispered under my breath.

"Lu-lu, I'm not perverted, I just LOVE you." Rin whispered before turning over, letting go of my waist. Did he hear me call him a pervert or did he spontaneously have me say it to him in his dream. I ruffled my hands through his hair. I closed my eyes, my hands still tightly wound into Rin's hair. I fell asleep almost instantly.

Mira's POV

I looked at my lacrima intently. HER HANDS WERE IN HIS HAIR! "Argh! RILU!" I yelled at the guild, and several of the confused guild members looked at me. Erza looked at the lacrima from behind me, she fidgeted quietly and sighed. Happy looked at his fish in front of him.

"Mwira-san?"

"Yes, Happy?"

"I thought you were on team Nalu?" Happy asked, taking a bite out of his fish.

"That was before Rin appeared, they are just PERFECT together!" I squealed, barely able to contain my excitement about the two's wedding. Happy sweat dropped. Erza, still fidgeting quietly, tapped me on the shoulder, she then pointed at the lacrima. "AHHHH! They're leaving! Switch to Screen 2!" The lacrima flashed before I saw Rin and Lucy exit the train hand in hand. Oh God, THEY ARE JUST SO CUTE TOGETHER. I squealed again before training my attention to the lacrima.

Rin's POV

Somehow I managed to make it through the train ride. When I woke up though, something was tangled in my hair and for some reason it was soothing. I looked up to see Lucy sound asleep, her hands seemed to be in my hair. That may be the reason why I felt calm. I looked at the sleeping beauty for a minute longer before I slightly shook her awake.

"Hmmm, Rin?" She looked at me, her chocolate brown orbs almost looking into my soul. Maybe that's why I loved her. Or maybe it was because of that time.

Flashback

I looked at the menacing people in front of me. Their shadows looming above me. I was scared, more scared than I've ever been.

"RINNNNNNNNN!" I heard Lucy scream from far away. The men looked away from me long enough to notice the streak of blonde running towards them.

"What th-?" One of the men managed to say before Lucy came flying at him.

"Lucy KICK!" She swung her leg, hitting the man square in the jaw. The man stumbled back, clutching his bleeding nose.

"Get her!" All of the men turned towards the blonde girl, and she looked right back at them.

"You people, attacking an innocent little boy! YOU PEOPLE ARE MONSTERS!" Lucy screamed before jumping up and kicking every single one of the men in the face. They all fell back, holding on to their broken noses. They were now all angry, cornering my childhood friend. "RIN! Run!" She yelled at me before clearing a path for me. I shook my head, moving myself so I stood right next to her.

"If we fight, we do this TOGETHER!" I shouted, making it clear we weren't backing down. Lucy smiled at me, nodding.

"Let's do this!"

That night we came home with blood stained clothing, and a couple broken bones, but those goons had it much worse.

End of Flashback

I smiled at the blonde next to me, she had removed her hands quickly after I woke her, but my head was still on her lap. We laid there for a while talking about anything and everything. Apparently, Mr. Heartfilia had died, and Lucy had run away from home to join Fairy Tail. It also seemed that she was stuck on an island for 7 years, but she hadn't aged a day. I told her about how my father had died a couple months ago, and how my mother became to commanding and how left home. I also told her about my journeys around Fiore and she laughed when I told her about me falling into some vulture poop. When the train stopped, I noticed I haven't had my motion sickness for a while. I wonder why. I grasped Lucy's hand as we stood up, and we walked out of the train car together. We walked around the train station for a while, pondering where we should go from here.

"Hey Lucy?" I pointed towards a spot on the map in front of us. She looked at where I was pointing.

"What about it?" She looked at me, and I held up the paper. In small lettering at the bottom:

Must contact in 24hrs of arrival. No reason provided.

"It seems we should get going." Lucy nodded in agreement. We then hitched a ride to the owner of the requests house. It was a deserted area, almost. There were a couple of towns people hanging about When we knocked, an old man appeared, no taller than my waist.

"What do YOU want?" He looked at us, squinting.

"We are here about this request." I pulled out the piece of paper from my bag and pointed at it. "You know, the one about the thieves?" The man's gaze softened, and he rushed us inside.

"Yes, I know about that request, the thieves are a notorious gang called the Hakai (destruction) Gang. I heard they have been recently spotted near Mt. Hakobe." I saw Lucy draw back at the sound of Mt. Hakobe. I looked at her curiously. The old man didn't seem to notice Lucy's distress. "You can hitch a ride to Mt. Hakobe on my magical car if you'd like." I nodded, and he showed us the car out back. "These thieves have been terrorizing my friends for a while now, and one of them was put in to a hospital one time. Please, find them and capture them." He asked kindly, watching me as I strapped in to the car.

"Rin, are you going to be okay? This car uses magical energy, and you have just came out of a hospital bed."

"Lu-lu, I'm going to be fine, it was just a little punch across the face. Nothing much to affect my magical power." I grinned, strapping myself in.

"Okay, and what is your magic anyway?"

"You'll find out soon enough." I muttered under my breath, as the car started up. I waved to the old man before driving away. He watched us with worried eyes. I looked away, focusing on where we were going.

"Rin, do you even know how to get to Mt. Hakobe?" Lucy's head popped up beside me.

"Nope, I was hoping you knew!" I sighed, and looked at her.

"Ugh…. Fine, I know the basics. Keep on driving forward and when you see the mountain line, TURN!" She screamed, as we had a near death experience with a tree in front of us. "Rin, do you even know how to drive?" I feigned an offended look.

"Of course I know how to drive, Lu-lu. I'm offended." I scoffed.

"TREE!" Lucy screamed before I turned drastically to the right. I burst out laughing. Lucy was clutching my neck like we were going to die any moment. "How could you be laughing at a moment like this?" She almost yelled in to my ear.

"Lu-lu, I crave adventure, and some near death experiences with trees don't scare me!"

"Are you MAD? What happened to shy, reserved Rin?" She asked, still holding on tight to my neck.

"He left with you." I whispered, a small tear dropped down my face.

"Rin, you okay?" Lucy asked wiping the tear off of my face. "Awwwww, Rin don't cry! I would hug you, if you weren't driving."

"Darn it! I wish I wasn't driving!" I yelled at the wind, grinning from ear to ear.

"Now that's the new Rin I know." She whispered into my ear, still not letting go of my neck. "TREE!" I swerved. "Thank god, we've reached the mountain range!"

"Dang, I wanted you to hold onto my neck a little longer. I'm just having the worst luck today aren't I?" I muttered, then I felt a pair of soft lips on my cheek. "Nevermind, best luck." I listened to her laugh, like bells against the still silent of the desert.

"Aw, that's so sweet. Too bad I have to ruin this for you." A man appeared from the forest we had just escaped and he looked at us. He had a scar running across his face, and stark white hair. He had green eyes, sort of like the trees that surrounded him. He wore all black, standing out among the green around him. He walked toward us and I hopped out of the car, protecting Lucy behind me. Several people showed up behind the man out of thin air. I heard Lucy gasp.

"Who are you?" I asked staring at every single one of them.

"Who are we?" The man scoffed, and I narrowed my eyes. "We're the people you are looking for, we are the Hakai Gang!"

**SUSPENSE! Tune in for the next chapter! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**NEW CHAPTER! Sorry, the first time I posted it, it messed up so I reposted it... Anyway, extremely dramatic chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

Lucy's POV

"Perfect." I heard Rin mutter, I nodded my agreement. Rin moved so he had a protective stance in front of me, and I posed myself so I was able to fight when needed. The man smirked.

"Ha! Look at you, getting so ready for a fight and looking so confident. Like you could beat us!" He walked closer examining both of us. "I could sell the girl for a pretty penny." He lifted his finger to touch my chin but Rin slapped it away.

"Don't touch Lucy." Rin growled.

"Heh, I guess to win the girl I must fight her protector. Men, attack!" The Hakai Gang leader flicked his wrist, motioning for his groupees to move. His followers silhouettes flickered before they vanished into thin air. I took the chance to summon one of my spirits.

"Gate of the Lion, I open thee! Loke!" I pulled my key through the air and a man appeared. His orange hair spiked up in different directions and he wore a black and white suit and blue glasses. He looked towards me, flashing me a flirtatious smile.

"I knew you'd call for me, princess." Loke then proceeded to lift me up princess style, but before he could kiss me, Rin interfered. He blocked Loke's mouth with his arm, and lifted me out with the other.

"Like I said before, don't touch Lucy." Rin placed his arm protectively around my waist.

"And who might you be?" Loke asked, raising his eyebrow. Rin laughed.

"Only the person who loves her and her childhood friend." Rin replied looking for Loke's reaction. Loke only scoffed, smiling devilishly.

"Then I guess I just have to capture her heart." Loke replied before whirling around. "There's a disturbance in the air, boy," he pointed at Rin "watch out." Rin looked behind him just in time to see a fist punch the empty air right beside him. A man with medium length red hair and several piercings looked back at him. He had an evil glint in his eyes. Rin looked back, glaring as hard as he could. The redhead didn't even flinch. He would soon regret that. I stood back to back with Rin, finding comfort in his presence nearby.

"Demons of all dimensions,

I wish thee to call,

Dire duties beyond thy,

For beyond and all."

Black ghosts started to appear from the ground, shadows that surrounded the man. The redhead was shocked to say the least, he cowered back as the black figures surrounded him. He screamed, earsplitting as the ghosts covered him. A few seconds past and all of the shadows had dispersed leaving behind nothing. I stepped away, shocked.

"Rin? What kind of magic is that?" I asked, hating the fear that quaked my voice.

"Soul-eating magic. I hate it. I hate it so much." Rin looked up, unshed tears in his eyes. "I kill people and I don't even want to." My eyes softened at the statement, and I gave Rin a look of worry. I knew the only words that would cheer him up would have to come from me, so I looked him in the eye and braced myself for what I was going to say next.

"Rin, I love you." I smiled before turning towards my opponents, secretly blushing madly. Rin stood there shocked, before he grinned widely.

"I love you too, Lucy." I heard Rin mutter before taking on the next man who dared cross his way.

Rin's POV

I flipped the blue man over my back, and glanced over to where Lucy was battling it out with some other members of the Hakai gang. Her spirit, Loke, was fighting next to her touching her whenever he felt that she needed help. It aggravated me, but at least he wasn't attempting to kiss her again. I turned around again, just in time to see the blue man stand up slowly. Damn, he just wouldn't stay down will he. I drew in a ragged breath, I was losing energy by the second. If I channel enough magic power I could summon enough spirits to take over the whole battle field, but they could hurt Lucy. I couldn't take the risk of possibly hurting the one I loved most. A loud scream pierced the air for the second time that day, but this time it was feminine. I turned around quickly, seeing a blonde celestial mage crumple to the ground her spirit beside her.

"LUCY!" I ran to her, picking up her delicate frame. Loke started to shimmer, a gold light started to surround him before he disappeared. I put my ear down to her mouth, listening to the slow steady intake of breaths. I breathed a sigh of relief. She was out cold, but she wasn't dead. I set her down nearby, out of harms reach and turned towards the mass of men before me. A rage filled me like none other. I held my head high and summoned all of my strength.

"I summon thee, thy all dimensions,

For my sorrow and despair affections,

I call all demons to my presence,

To hurt the people of their misfortune,"

I chanted as a black film covered my eyes. Dozens of black souls lifted up from the ground, surrounding the remaining men. I watched as my magic overtook them all, despite their best efforts of fighting it off. The shadows dispersed, the whole Hakai gang disappearing with them. I used the last of my willpower to stumble over to Lucy and wrap her in my embrace before I collapsed.

Mira's POV

I watched as they fought off the gang, I was so excited.

"LUCY SAID SHE LOVED RIN! AGHHHHHH! I'M SO HAPPY AND EXCITED! RILU! RILU! RILU! RILU!" I chanted. Natsu looked over at me, a weird expression in his eyes. Wait, was that jealousy? I giggled to myself. I know I'm on Team Rilu, but I couldn't help thinking this could get interesting. A scream resounded off the walls of the guild. I looked towards my lacrima. Was that Lucy? I turned to see the blonde collapsed on the ground, Loke right next to her. Rin was running over, and I started to get a little worried. Was Lucy okay? What happened? Loke started to disappear, and I watched as Rin carried Lucy over to a cave nearby, where he stood guard. Then he started to chant something, but it was nearly impossible to hear over the sound of the guild. Clearly everyone was distraught over the sound of Lucy screaming. Natsu ran over, practically shaking the lacrima.

"Luce? Luce! Can you hear me? Come on, answer me!" Natsu yelled at the lacrima, almost looking like he was expecting an answer from Lucy. "Wait, what is going on?" He asked and I peered over his shoulder. Something black had started to fill up the lacrima, a terrifying face appeared for a few seconds and I screamed. What is this? The lacrima started to clear up, and I noticed that there was no longer any men left. Rin was standing there heaving. He crawled over to Lucy, hugging her before, he too, collapsed. What just happened?

Natsu's POV

I ran out of the guild, running as fast as my legs could take me. I heard Happy call out for me, but I was clearly too focused on getting to Lucy's aid than anything else. I quickly stole a magic car pumping it full of my magic power as I drove towards where Lucy was. I sped up as fast as possible, immensely worried about what had just happened. Strangely I had no motion sickness, the thought of the blonde celestial mage in danger drove me on.

"Luce.." I muttered as I drove a bit faster. In a time much too long for me, I arrived at the small expanse I believed Luce was at. I walked over to the cave and looked in. Lucy's hair was splayed out below her and Rin was protectively wrapping his arms around her body. I tried to pull Lucy away, but Rin's grip was iron tight. I had no choice, I had to wake him up. I shook him, I tugged at his hair, I even poured cold water on him from the stream nearby. None of my attempts woke the sleeping boy up.

"Lucy…." He muttered, well that aggravated me. He was dreaming about my Lucy, that is forbidden in all way shape and form. I tried to wake Lucy instead, who was thrashing about in Rin's grip. I shook her a bit, careful not to hurt her. Finally, she peeked open her eyes a bit, a little unfocused but still able to see. She groaned, clutching her side. I kneeled down next to her, panic clawing up my throat as I pulled up her shirt to see her wounds. A blue gash ran across the side of her waist. Poison, purple was starting to spread from the blue and it seemed Lucy was getting worse. She groaned in pain as I placed her shirt back down. I searched around the cave, looking for some type of medical plant to heal her. Finding none, I gave up and hurried back to the dying mages side.

"Luce, you have to get to the guild right now." I tried to lift her up, and she complied, much too deep in pain to try to struggle against me. I demanded her to move pulling her as she tried to distance herself from Rin. She cringed in pain as her wounded side hit his arms. This wasn't going to work, either bring both of them or let Lucy die in this cave in the arms of Rin. The second one was not an option. I strained to pick both of them up, and with the help of Lucy, we were able to get both of them in the magic car. I quickly strapped in and I looked over my shoulder, Lucy was getting worse, her eyes were starting to droop and her face was losing color fast. I stepped on the puddle draining all of my magic energy into the ride home. I passed the small houses faster than I could've thought possible, only increasing my push on the pedal. Lucy was nearly asleep, and I knew if she closed her eyes now she will never open them again.

**R&R for Rilu!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, I lied, I said I would update soon and I didn't. I'M SORRY! And I also lied about it being one-sided NaLu, there are some NaLu but it's mainly Natsu thinking he might like Lucy. MAINLY RILU! Natsu in denial in this chapter! R&R for RiLu!**

Lucy's POV

Natsu carried me and Rin into the guild hall. I was too weak to move, and my eyes drooped dangerously low. Mira looked in shock at me, and so did the rest of the guild members.

"Wendy!" I heard Natsu yell and the little blue haired girl quickly rushed to my side. I was rushed to the infirmary as the guild was sent in to a flurry. I noticed Master came out of his office to see what was going on and saw Mira rush over to him, probably explaining what was going on. Rin and I were placed down on the hospital bed, and Wendy lifted my shirt. She gasped as she noticed my wound. The blue haired girl rushed to heal me, summoning all of her power she hovered her hands above my cut. A green light glowed from her hands, it massaged my wounds destroying all of my pain and sucking the poison out of me. As Wendy finished her job I closed my eyes, no longer able to hold back my exhaustion any longer.

Wendy's POV

"Sleep well, Lucy-san." I murmured standing up, a wave of nausea hit me. The poison in Lucy's body was strong, so it took a lot out of me. I leaned against a chair nearby waiting until the nausea calmed down. Natsu was sitting in another chair by Lucy. He looked worriedly at her, Happy was floating next to him, looking like he was about to cry.

"Lushie, please be alright!" Happy started to cry, the tears falling off of his face and landing on the floor. Natsu looked like he was about to break down himself.

"Ugh, what happened?" Rin suddenly sat up, rubbing his head with his hands. I looked at him, a little shocked at his sudden awakening. Natsu looked like he was restraining himself from punching the guy in the face. "Lucy? Lucy!" Rin looked at the sleeping girl next to him, making sure she had no injuries. He finally noticed the blue gash along the side of her waist and how it was slowly fading. "How is this even possible?" He asked, still bewildered as the blue line disappeared slowly.

"H-hello, Rin-san. My name is Wendy and I am the Sky Dragon Slayer." I quickly introduced myself.

"Did you help Lucy?" Rin looked over at me, confusion clearly showing through his wrinkled eyebrows. I nodded.

"I have the power to heal others." I replied, he relaxed.

"What happened? One minute I was fighting off those goons and the next I'm laying here." Rin rubbed his head again, trying really hard to remember how he got there.

"You were unconscious most of the ride home. Mira was watching you from her lacrima and noticed that Lucy had fainted. What is your power anyway?" Natsu was extremely curious, he wanted to know why the black things filled up the lacrima.

"I'm a…" Rin mumbled something.

"A... What?" Natsu and I leaned in closer.

"I'm a Soul-eating mage." Rin sighed. I cocked my head to the side. What the heck is a Soul-eating mage? Natsu managed to break the silence first.

"So, you eat souls?" He asked. I mentally face palmed.

"No, I summon them to do my bidding." Rin looked down. It seemed like he was ashamed of his type of magic. "It's a lost magic. I was taught by my father, he studied the type of magic when he was younger and it wasn't as lost." Rin started to stroke Lucy's hair unconsciously. Natsu looked agitated."My father died when I was seven. My mother and I moved to this neighbourhood where everyone worked in budding businesses. Lucy was my neighbour and one of my best friends. We practically did everything together. When I was eight my mother and Lucy's mom decided that we would get married in the future. Soon after Jude Heartfilia's business rose to stardom, Lucy was forced to move away. I'm not sure why but the day before Lucy moved away my mother looked at me and told me she was dead. My mother was always an honest person and she looked so sincere I believed her, though I didn't want to believe it I did anyway. I cried for a week, and I'm pretty sure while I was huddled in my room, my mother went over to Lucy's and told her I was dead." Rin was now stroking Lucy's face. Natsu was seriously about to punch the guy in the face for the second time that week if he continued stroking. Luckily, Rin stopped before he continued on with his story. "For 9 years I thought she was dead. When my mother died last month I came here. I wanted to join a guild and make use of the destructive power inside of me. I never like killing people, but it's the nature of my magic and I can't change that. We weren't even supposed to kill those gang members, I just… Snapped." I looked at him, tears in my eyes. He had such a troubled past. He believed that his childhood best friend was dead for nine years. Natsu looked pretty sad too, despite his deep hatred for the guy he was feeling pretty emotional from his story. Lucy rolled over, snuggling into Rin's lap. Rin smiled down at her, stroking her hair. Natsu was looking murderous again. "So beautiful." Rin whispered, still stroking her hair. I could tell he was seriously pushing it. Natsu was practically itching to pick a fight. I sprang into action.

"Natsu-san, may I speak to you outside for a second?" I quickly asked, Natsu stood up, clenching his fists tightly. He followed me outside, and sighed in relief as soon as he walked out.

"I swear to God I would've punched him if I stayed in there any longer. I was restraining myself for Lucy, she would probably hate me if I hurt him." Natsu dragged his hand across his face. I sighed, I respected him but somehow his obliviousness got to me.

"Natsu-san, may I say a few words?" He nodded, confused by my statement. "You clearly realized too late that you love Lucy-san." It was a little out of character of me to point it out, but I believed he deserved to know. He stared at me open-mouthed. I laughed nervously. "Did I say to much? I'm sorry!" I reverted back to my shy personality and ran out of there as fast as my legs would take me.

Natsu's POV

I looked at Wendy's retreating back. What did she mean? I didn't love Lucy, did I? No, there's no way. I love Lisanna, I loved her all this time. There is no way I love Lucy, she's just my partner that I care deeply about. Then why does your heart hurt whenever you think of her and Rin? A voice inside me asked. I thought for a minute. I honestly don't know, it's probably just my over-protectiveness for her as my friend.

"Yo, Flame-brain! Where's Lucy?" I saw Gray approach me and I pointed towards the infirmary door. Gray gave me a curious look. "What, no come back?" He asked, but before I could answer he tossed a muttered "Whatever," over his shoulder and entered the infirmary. I thought to myself. When was the last time I refused an argument? What is going on with me right now? I can't let Wendy's words get to me. After reassuring myself again that I didn't love Lucy, I flung open the door.

Rin's POV

Natsu flung open the door, interrupting the conversation I was having with Gray. We were talking about my past. I had relayed the story in record time, and Gray had a lot of questions. He was in the middle of asking me what Lucy looked like when she was little when Natsu burst through the door. I still hadn't let go of the grudge against the pink-haired salamander when he punched me but I was willing to put aside my feelings for Lucy. Natsu looked at me then Gray.

"How's Lucy?" He asked, concern in his voice. I looked over at the sleeping blonde and smiled.

"She's doing fine, sleeping like a baby." I went over to the sleeping blonde, sitting down by her figure. I really wanted to kiss her, but I suspected Natsu might kill me if I did. It was blatantly obvious that he loved her, I guess he was just oblivious. I looked at her with admiration, memorizing every square inch of her face. I really loved her with all of my heart and I just couldn't wait until she woke up so I could tell it to her. Natsu coughed, trying to get my attention but I was too lost in examining my beloveds face to realize. I heard Gray murmur something to Natsu, and I looked up just in time to see Natsu's expression.

"Wendy already told me that!" Natsu yelled, Gray started to laugh, then pulled Natsu out of the room. I had no idea what just went down, but I decided to ask about it later when Lucy wakes up. Right now all I wanted to do was just crawl into the bed next to Lucy and hug her until she woke up. So, that's what I did, I flung the covers up and slipped in wrapping my arms around the beautiful blonde next to me. I smiled as I shut my eyes.

**R&R for brave Wendy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, this chapter had like no story whatsoever... Jealous Rin, *sigh*... I hope you like! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does own Fairy Tail though... JEALOUS**

Lucy's POV

I was drowning. Underneath water, it was slowly enveloping me in it's wet embrace. The oxygen left my lungs and I gasped for air. I moved my arms frantically trying to reach the top of the sea. I couldn't reach it, I gasped one last time before I blacked out.

I woke up again, this time I was in a castle. I wore a sleek white dress that spiraled out from my waist line. I slowly stood up from my original position on the ground. Music was playing from a room nearby and I, curious, followed it. Groups of elegant women and handsome men were dancing, gliding across the ballroom floor like they were made of feathers. I watched in awe but my staring was quickly cut off by a light blue-haired man wearing a white tuxedo.

"Rin?" I gasped. He held his hand out to me and I, shocked, couldn't respond for some time. Realizing I was being an idiot, I grabbed his hand. He smiled, pulling me into a tight embrace.

"I love you, Lucy." He whispered into my ear, I smiled.

"I love you too." I whispered back, but through the corner of my eye, it was no longer light blue hair but salmon pink. "Natsu?" I moved away abruptly.

"Hi Luce, me and Lisanna are going on a mission we'll be back soon, okay?" I nodded numbly as Natsu whisked the white haired Lisanna out of the doors of the ball room.

I stood up, what was going on? My forehead was damp, signifying I had been sweating really hard. Two arms were wrapped around me, I looked over. Rin lay in a snoring heap next to me. I smiled at his sleeping face brushing the hair away from his eyes. He grinned in his sleep.

"Lucy, lets go on a mission?" I heard him murmur in his sleep, I giggled slightly.

"I love you, Rin." I whispered back at him, he smiled. I was suddenly pulled back down, Rin nuzzled his face into my neck and I felt my face heat up.

"Mhmmmm…" He tightened his grip. I tried squirming my way out but he just scooted closer to me. "Don't leave Lucy." Rin whispered into my ear, I blushed a crimson red.

"Y-you were awake?" I tentatively asked, Rin didn't respond. Instead he nuzzled deeper in to my neck. I blushed deeper, if that was even possible. Light started to shine through the windows, the soft chirping of birds could be heard nearby. I squirmed a bit more but Rin trapped me in place.

"I give up! You're never going to let me get out of this bed, are you?" I sighed, exasperated.

"Nope, never will." Rin replied. "Mhmmmm, you smell like sunshine and happiness." I looked away.

"D-don't smell me, you idiot!" I stammered, Rin grinned against my neck.

"But you love this idiot, don't you?" He whisper asked.

"N-no."

"Awwwww, Lu-lu! You know you love me."

"Not at all!" Rin pouted adorably and I just couldn't help it.

"Okay, maybe a little."

"I knew it!" A soft giggle could be heard from above. I looked around wildly and Rin did too.

"What was that?" I stared at the ceiling bewildered.

"I don't know…" Rin replied.

Mira's POV

I clamped my hand over my mouth. Rin and Lucy were looking around suspiciously and I couldn't risk making anymore noise. If I were to blow my cover now my secret undercover RiLu mission could quite possibly be uncovered. I watched as Rin nuzzled his face into Lucy's neck again. THEY ARE JUST SO ADORABLE TOGETHER! Poor Natsu, he missed out on such a great person. If only he realized his actual feelings for Lucy before RiLu happened. I shook my head silently. I looked at my companion, her scarlet blush rivaled her hair as she watched the scene before me.

"Hey Rin, will you let go of me?" I swirled around. If Rin let go of Lucy the cuteness might end! Rin, don't say yes!

"No, Lu-lu is staying in my arms forever!" Rin replied, affectionately placing a kiss on Lucy's cheek. I silently praised Rin.

"If you let me go, I'll kiss you." Lucy smugly replied. Rin replied by turning her around and kissing her. I felt something wet come out from my nose. I grabbed the tissue box I stored for these occasions. Lucy was blushing as Rin pulled away.

"You drive a hard bargain, but I'm afraid I will have to decline." Rin leaned in again and Lucy closed her eyes. I watched as Rin raised his hand towards the sky and my lacrima blacked out. I stood shocked for a second. Wait, HOW DID HE KNOW?

"RIN! I'm going to kill you!" A deathly black aura rose from me, and Erza joined me.

"Let's beat him up Mira!" Erza punched her fist into her hand. I copied her action. Suddenly, a thought crashed into me. If we go down there now, we'll be interrupting their happy moment! I stopped Erza as she headed for the door.

"We can't Erza, we'd disrupt their happy moment!" Erza looked really ready for a fight but she reluctantly agreed. I looked at the blank lacrima, there goes my 7AM entertainment…

Rin's POV

I knew she was watching as soon as I found the small lacrima camera in the corner of the room. I could easily disrupt the signals using my soul powers. These are one of the few times I don't hate my destructive power. I pulled away from Lucy.

"Did it work?" Lucy whispered as I looked at the camera uneasily. Without letting the blonde go, I examined the camera further. The camera had seemingly blacked out and I nodded uneasily at Lucy's statement. I had filled her in when I noticed the camera and we devised the perfect plan for distraction.

"Now, are you sure you don't want to continue that spontaneous kiss you were about to give me." I whispered into her ear again. She shivered.

"N-no." She stammered for a response. I chuckled.

"I was just kidding Lucy, no need to get so worked up about it."

"Shut up!" She slapped me on the shoulder. I held her with one hand and rubbed my shoulder with the other.

"Ow, that hurt Lucy. I'm injured you know, you have to kiss it now to make it up to me." I whined. Lucy looked worried for a second and leaned down to kiss my arm before I swept down and replaced my arm with my face. She ended up kissing me on the lips. Lucy pulled away abruptly and I grinned at her shocked expression.

"Rin! You tricked me!" She proceeded to punch me repeatedly on the shoulder. I let her go to block her fists with my defensive stance. She responded by punching harder. I laughed at her angry expression and she flung her fist at my face. I waited for impact but it never happened. I looked in front of me again and Lucy was gone. "SWEET SWEET REVENGE!" She yelled as her feet padded down the guild hall. I heard some murmured voices before Lucy came running back in here. "RIN! Why didn't you tell me I wasn't wearing any proper clothes!" I burst out laughing.

"Who-who found you?" I choked on my laughter.

"Natsu and Gray." She replied. I abruptly stopped laughing. Those guys saw Lucy in sleepwear! I'm going to kill them! Lucy noticed my expression and she giggled a little bit. "Wait, if you're so concerned with people seeing me in sleepwear why are you allowed to see me?" She asked, pulling her casual outfit over her head.

"Duhhh, I'm your fiance!" Lucy giggled again before grabbing her keys. She counted them making sure she didn't lose any.

"Wait, where is Leo's key?" Lucy worriedly looked around. I took the key out from my pocket and handed it to her. "Why did you have it?"

"I wanted to keep that pervert away from you for a while." I spat. Lucy fastened the key back on her ring and hugged me from behind.

"Thanks for not throwing him in the river." I never thought of that possibility.

"Lucy, could I have that key for a second." I asked, mischievous thoughts racing through my head. She pulled away from me.

"Telling you that was a bad idea, wasn't it?" I nodded making a grab for the key. She shied away and I ended up hugging her.

"You will never have it!" She hissed at me and I made a grab at it again. She moved her hands wildly managing to hit me. I moved away.

"Lu-lu, you hit me!" I clutched my bruised face and Lucy whirled around.

"I'm so sorry, Rin! Where does it hurt?" I pointed at my cheek and as she examined it I grabbed her key and ran out of the room. I laughed maniacally. "RIN! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" I heard footsteps run after me and I sped up. There is no way I'm getting out of this one.

**R&R for RiLu and Mira!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I KNOW! I KNOW! I haven't updated in a while. I GET IT! Now READ THE STORY! ON WITH THE RILU FLUFFINESS!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail.. *sigh* I don't own it... *sigh***

Lucy's POV

Rin smiled at me, mischievously dangling Loke's key right above the river. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Don't you dare!" I yelled at him, and I cautiously stepped towards him. Rin released one finger from the key. He was now holding it by only two fingers. I stood as still as a statue. He grinned.

"Now, Lu-lu we all know what my conditions are going to be, so why not just agree to them already?" He asked, dangling the key a bit more.

"There is no way I'm going to let you stay at my house!" I yelled back, Rin shook his head. He dangled the key a bit more. I formulated a plan in my head. "Rin, what's that over there? Is that an ice cream truck?" Rin's eyes darted to where I was pointing.

"Where?" He asked but I was already barreling towards him. I leapt on top of him grabbing the key from his hands. Rin toppled backwards in shock. "Lucy! No fair!" He whined as I stood up, victorious.

"Sometimes you have to learn to play dirty!" I snickered before walking away. Rin hurried after me.

"But, but LUSHIE!" He whined again. I shook my head slowly.

"You're starting to sound like Happy." Rin started to throw a tantrum and the only way I could get him to shut up was if I let him stay at my house. I stubbornly agreed to his conditions. Why do I always lose when he throws tantrums?

Rin's POV

I grinned. She let me stay at her house! She let me stay at her house! I danced a victory dance in silence and Lucy glared at me. Her mad face was even adorable. Lucy walked into the guild and was met by Natsu, who hugged her. My eye twitched and Lucy begrudgingly hugged the salmon boy back. She whispered something to Natsu and I leaned in to listen.

"Just because you saved us doesn't mean I have forgiven you for punching Rin in the face. I know you tried to leave him behind." My blood boiled.

"He was dead weight." Natsu replied, glaring at me. Lucy separated quickly, Natsu gave her a shocked look.

"Rin isn't dead weight." She hissed back at him. Natsu gave a frustrated sigh and I wrapped my arms around Lucy. She looked up at me. "You heard all of that?" I nodded slowly, placing my head on hers.

"You're so cute when you defend me." Her face blushed red again, and I grinned against her hair. Natsu had already left, probably still in denial about his feelings for Lucy. I even knew he liked her, and I had just joined. I wasn't really looking forward to when Natsu finally realizes his feelings though, more competition. Lucy smiles at me, her chocolate brown orbs dancing with affection. Levy comes running over, she looks at Lucy and I let her go.

"LU-CHAN! I was so worried!" Levy hugs her tight and Lucy hugs back. "You have to tell me everything!" Lucy nods and the next thing I know she's being dragged away. I shake my head and laugh. Suddenly, the pierced man comes walking up to me.

"Gihi, shrimp sure is excited. She was really worried for Bunny girl." I look at him. Bunny girl?

"Who are you?" I ask, I've seen him around but I never got to know him.

"I'm Gajeel, Iron Dragon Slayer." He hits his chest twice and flashes me a grin. An exceed comes flying up to him.

"Gajeel, we have a mission to do." The black cat speaks in a rough tone, reminding his partner about their mission.

"Gihi, Lily let me say goodbye to Levy first." The black cat, Lily, nods. Gajeel quickly ran to the blue haired girl who was dragging away Lucy and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. I saw Levy's cheeks flare up as Gajeel ran back over. He was sporting a blush too. I chuckled at the awkward couple and took a seat at the bar. Gajeel and Lily had already left and I didn't want to keep standing there like an idiot.

"Do you want anything?" Mira asks. I shake my head, and she walks away. My mind wanders back to that day 9 years ago.

_Flashback_

_My mother looks at me with a pained expression, her eyes flashing to something unknown. I sit down in shock._

_"She's dead. Lucy's dead." My mouth hangs agape and a silent tear slips down my face. My mother only looks at me, her frown masking her true feelings. I bring my hand up to my eyes and wipe away the tears furiously. They just keep coming down. The tears are falling way too fast to comprehend. I can't think clearly enough. I faintly see my mother walk away, shaking her head. I cradle my head in my hands, unable to accept the fact that the one I cherished most was dead. Tears still rushing down my face, I sprint upstairs. I throw open my doors and lock them tight. Collapsing on my bed, I cradle my pillow in my hands._

_"L-lucy!" I silently cry into my pillow as her smiling face flashes in my face. I felt so much pain in my heart it was unbearable. A picture of her and I is displayed on my dresser, I flip it over, it's just too painful to look at. A loud truck whirrs from outside but I don't check my window, I don't have the strength to move. I don't move for the rest of the day. My broken heart keeps me from starving and my mind is just too weak to comprehend anything._

_End of Flashback_

"Rin? Rin, WAKE UP!" I look up at the sound of my name. Lucy stands above me, hands on her hips. "You fell asleep! Come on, it's time to go home." She waves her hand and I follow after her. As the door opens, I'm surprised to see the night sky and several twinkling stars. Lucy leads me through town and we arrive at a cute two story apartment. She takes me up the stairs and unlocks her door leading me into a pink room. I walk around freely, admiring all of the nice furniture. Lucy locks the door behind her and walks up to me. I'm looking at an intricate box on her small table, I finger the design for a second and right before I open it, Lucy grabs the box from me.

"Don't touch that." She commands and I glumly walk off. She carefully places the box back in it's hiding place and joins me in the small living center. "So… What were you dreaming about?"

"The day you died." I reply, realizing how weird it sounds right after I said it. "I-I mean.. You." I shut my mouth abruptly after my awkward stumbling of words. Lucy gives me a cute look, and I look away, embarrassed out of my mind.

"Okay…. What about the weather today?" She absentmindedly starts looking off into the distance. I smile at her spaciness and I regain my confidence.

"The weather today was beautiful, but not as beautiful as you." I smile as she blushes a crimson red and I pull her in for a tight hug. "I'm so glad I have you back again." I whisper as she closes her eyes and I swear I hear a small "me too."

**R&R for the extremely sad flashback.. *sob***


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, I haven't updated in forever but I promise I will update more frequently! This chapter springs us into a whole new arc! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail... *sobs***

The first thing I see when I wake up is Rin's eyelashes. They're beautiful, long and dark, they brush his cheekbones like a butterflies kiss. His sleeping face is so calm I'm almost afraid to wake him, but this is Rin were talking about. I slowly shake his shoulder and his eyes flutter open.

"Lucy?" He smiles suddenly, wrapping his arms around me again. "So, we did fall asleep together! Now tell me, did you have any disturbing dreams about me?" I blush bright red. Such a great way to start a morning. I push him away, my face still burning from his perverted question.

"NO! Pervert!" I squeal as he pulls me closer. He kisses my cheek and releases me. Rin smirks at my embarrassed expression and I swear I want to kill him right there. I glare at him and he sends me a sad look. I look away, there is no way I will be tempted by his cute look, not by the way his eyes plead at you, and the adorable pout of his mouth. Grrrr, Lucy you have to stop thinking about that! Suddenly, a knock on the window disrupts my silent battle with Rin and my mind. "Natsu?" I approach the window, and sure enough there is a blob of salmon pink hair behind the glass. "What are you doing here?" I ask as I let him in.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on a mission?" He asks, grinning at me adorably. His smiling face used to send my heart in a flurry but now all I felt was a wave of slight annoyance.

"I'm sorry Natsu but I can't." I gesture towards Rin and Natsu narrows his eyes.

"You're part of Team Natsu, aren't you?" He growls at me and I flinch. Rin makes a move to protect me but I hold my hand up to stop him.

"I was part of Team Natsu, but that stopped when you decided to leave me behind on every mission you went on." Natsu's mouth hung agape, as if he was only realizing this now.

"Luce, I-," I cut him off.

"Natsu, don't. I don't want to talk to you right now." I look away as Rin ushers the shocked dragon slayer out of my bedroom. When I hear Natsu leave I collapse. Rin rushes to my side, and my tears just keep falling. "I liked him Rin! I liked him!" I choke as Rin rubs soothing circles on my back. He hugs me to his chest and I soak his shirt with my tears. "I came here searching to join Fairy Tail and make something out of my Celestial Spirit powers. I wasn't quite sure how to make it into Fairy Tail and Natsu managed to find me right when I was falling under the fake salamanders love spell. I paid for him and Happy's dinner and we parted ways. I was later captured and Natsu came to save me. We beat the fake salamander together and Natsu offered to help me get into Fairy Tail. I joined and we formed Team Natsu. It used to be just Natsu, Happy, and I but Erza and Gray managed to become permanent members. We saved the world more than a few times and even traveled to an alternate dimension. I had a crush on Natsu but he never noticed. After we came back from Edolas, Lisanna came with us. Apparently, the one from Earthland hadn't died but just had been transported to a different dimension. Everyone was so happy to see their guild member alive and Natsu was overjoyed. They were childhood friends and at one point had even promised to marry each other. Natsu started to ignore me after that, he always sticked to Lisanna and I just stopped going on missions with him in general." I paused, tears choking back my next words. "I-I was so l-lonely Rin!" I sobbed into his shirt as he kissed my head.

"Shhhh. Lucy I love you more than anyone in the world and I will never forget you, much less let you be lonely." He planted soothing kisses on my head and rubbed my back in slow circular motions. My sobbing became strangled cries and they soon were just hiccups. Rin hugged me close to his chest and I clutched the fabric of his shirt with my fingers. He stroked my hair lightly and I closed my eyes. Everything was so calm, I didn't even think of Natsu anymore I was so wrapped up in Rin and just Rin.

Rin's POV

I understood now. I understood all the pain she was going through, I understood the emotional turmoil she was in, and most of all I understood her broken heart. She was still leaking tears into my shirt but that was okay. At least she wasn't making those terrible cries of despair that broke my heart. I hugged her close, stroking her beautiful blonde hair. She whimpered into my shirt and my heart cracked a little. I hate that bastard. That pink haired bastard. He made Lucy cry, and anyone who makes Lucy cry is my enemy. I felt the blonde in my arms whimpers die out, and her tears stopped flowing. Her breathing was even and I knew she was asleep. I scooped her up in my arms and carried her to the bed, still hugging her close to me. I placed her under the covers and disentangled herself from me. I tucked her in and she rustled a little bit.

"Rin…." She whispered under my breath and I grinned.

"Sleep tight, Lucy." I slowly walked out of the room trying to clear my thoughts. She had loved him, maybe she still does. I shook my head violently, there is no way she still likes him. She did say she loved me. Maybe that was just friendship, but I kissed her! She could've taken it a different way. "SHUT UP!" I screamed, the people nearby stared at me and I gave them an embarrassed look. I lowered my head and walked quickly away. Lucy doesn't love Natsu. Lucy doesn't love Natsu. Lucy doesn't love Natsu. I didn't realize I was actually saying out loud until Gray approached me and clapped a hand on my back.

"Sure Lucy doesn't love Natsu but Natsu sure does love Lucy. You in for some competition?" Gray patted my back and I looked at him. When did he get here? "I got here a couple minutes ago. You didn't notice me because you were muttering to yourself the whole time." Wait, I said that outloud? "Yep, you should really stop doing that." I nodded. "I understand that you are having nervous feelings about Lucy's past feelings about Natsu but you don't have to worry. I see the way she looks at you. She loves you and only you." He smiled at me. "Anyway, Natsu was a jerk to her several times and she probably hates him by now." I grinned.

"Thanks Gray, but I kind of left Lucy, so I've got to go." I turned around to run but Gray put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't hurt her, or both me and Natsu are going to beat you up." He let me go and turned around. He stretched his arm up and gave me a small wave. I grinned and turned around, nearly sprinting towards Lucy's apartment.

Lucy's POV

I stared into his eyes, a deep pale blue that shined against the pitch black of the room. Who was this guy? I was entranced by the flutter of his eyelashes as he blinked and the small strand of hair that lay across his forehead. He was holding me in place, both of his arms gripping the sides of my body. I studied his red lips, pursed in concentration.

"Lucy. You have to listen to me." I jolted, realizing he had spoken. I nodded and he stared at me with a serious expression. "The Celestial Spirit World is in turmoil, a dangerous force is threatening to break the very fabric of the space time continuum. The Celestial Spirit King is dying, the force has somehow caused the effects of the human world on him and he has weakened so greatly that he can no longer rule. Oddly enough, he has named you as the successor and you will be forced to become the new queen of the Celestial Spirit World. Becoming the queen not only makes you a celestial spirit but it also thrusts upon you the responsibility of managing all spirits and their well-being. You are now also in charge of deducting punishment to abusive celestial spirit mages. I will be your advisor and I will be taking you to the Celestial Spirit World in one day. You should say goodbye soon." With that the man abruptly let go of me and turned around. I reached my hand out and tried to grasp his shoulder, but my arm went straight through him. Strangling a gasp of surprise I managed to call out to him.

"Wait! What about the mysterious force? And what if I choose not to be queen?" The man turned around and gave me a grim look.

" The mysterious force seems to be only pressuring the current Celestial Spirit King but there is a chance it may move to you. The only way you can get out of queenship is by destroying whoever is causing so much turmoil on his highness." With that the man disappeared into thin air. My mouth was agape and I was shocked. Why was I chosen to be queen?

Rin's POV

"Lucy! Wake up!" I shook her again and she groaned. Her eyes fluttered opened and she stared at me, suddenly tears welled up in her eyes and she began to cry. She latched on to me and hugged me her tears, once again, soaking my shirt. "Lucy? Why are you crying?" She didn't answer me, instead she hugged me harder and cried louder. I rubbed comforting circles on her back as she sobbed.

"I-I don't want to leave Rin! I d-don't want to leave!" She wailed as she clutched my shirt.

"What do you mean you don't want to leave? Where are you going?" I asked, desperation clawing up my throat. I had just found her, my love of my life and she was leaving.

"H-he told me I was chosen.. I-I was chosen t-to be q-queen." She choked on her words and I kissed her head.

"Who told you?" I asked softly as she hiccuped.

"T-the Celestial Spirit A-advisor." She was calming down now and her words were coming out clearer.

"Why?"

"B-because the Celestial Spirit King is dying a-and he has chosen m-me to take his place." She let out a small cry and I hugged her tighter.

"Why did he choose you? And how is he dying?" I pressured on, I needed to know was going because there was no way I was letting Lucy leave again.

"I-I don't know. A-all I know is a mysterious force is killing him and h-he chose m-me. Rin, I don't want to go!" She started crying again and my heart broke. I held her close to me and whispered soothing things into her ear. She hiccuped and choked on her tears and I just held her. Questions will come later, right now I just wanted her to stop crying because it was breaking my heart over and over again.

**R&R for faster updates!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry! I didn't update in forever and now you probably hate me, and I'm SOOOOO SORRY! I'll update faster next time so don't hate me! This chapter is kind of confusing so just read the note before you start... R&R for faster updates**

Chapter 11

Note: Natsu's POV all takes place when Lucy is dreaming.

Natsu's POV

I sat by her window as she slept. One of my hands was across my face and I felt terrible.

"_I was part of Team Natsu, but that stopped when you decided to leave me behind on every mission you went on."_

No, Luce, you still are part of Team Natsu because I-I love you. I gasped inwardly.

"I love you Lucy, I really love you." Something felt so right, a feeling of release in my heart. I didn't love Lisanna no matter how hard I tried, I loved Lucy and only Lucy. But she hates me now, I can't do anything about it and there's Rin. She really loves Rin. I sighed, a sudden wave of sadness hitting me. A single tear slid down my face as I looked at the love of my life's sleeping face, her face was wrinkled in concentration and her hands were in little fists. I should've noticed what I had before it was gone.

Hikaru's POV

I watched Lucy as she studied me, her eyes shimmered with unasked questions and I knew I had to get on with it. If she was going to be the new queen she had to understand what I was talking about. I gripped the sides of her fragile body and launched into a detailed explanation of what was going on in the Celestial Spirit World. She seemed shocked by the overload of information and I gave her a last bit of information before disappearing back into the spirit world.

**TIME SKIP**

I stepped cautiously onto the podium, millions of celestial spirits eyes were all on me. My hand shook as I adjusted the microphone.

"Spirits, today we announce who shall be chosen for the next ruler of this world. The Celestial Spirit King has retired from his longstanding job and he himself has chosen the successor. Any opposition to her rule shall be taken to the past king and only the past king. Now, for the moment we've all been waiting for. Our new ruler shall be Lucy Heartfilia." As I finished my short speech I noticed shocked expressions on several spirits. Loke the Lion looked like he wanted to strangle me while Aries was strangling back a sob. I flickered my eyes away from them and slowly stepped off the podium. I knew Aries and Loke were owned by Lucy so I understood why there expressions were like that, but this decision was made by the king himself so there shall be no opposition.

Lucy's POV

I opened the doors to the guild very slowly. Maybe I wasn't ready to face them yet, maybe I would just break down crying again but I was all out of tears. Mira smiled at me over the counter and Cana raised her drink. I was leaving all of this, I was leaving all of my friends.

"LUSHIE!" Happy ran towards me, crashing into my face as he yelled my name. I forgot why I was mad at him for a second and hugged him gratefully. His blue face buried into the crook of my neck and I thought of what would happen when I left. Would he cry? Would they all cry? I scanned my guildmates faces. Several of them were drunk but they all were having a good time. It would be best if I kept it this way, I wanted them to be happy.

"Happy, could you please detach yourself from my face?" I tried to pry the blue cat off but he wasn't letting go. I was still struggling when the door for the guild opened and in comes Rin.

"Lucy! You disappeared, I was worried!" He latched onto my back just like Happy and I groaned inwardly.

"Rin, you're just like Happy!" I tried to pry the blue cat off again but he wasn't budging. Several of the guild members started to notice my predicament, some snickered, but others were willing to help. Gray, unable to take my sad attempts at prying the blue cat off, grabbed a fish from his bag and placed it on the table.

"Happy! I've got a fish for you!" Gray waved the fish in the air a couple times and the blue cat perked up. He immediately let go of me, causing me to wobble a bit, and flew towards Gray. He grabbed the fish and bit into it wholeheartedly. I still needed to get Rin off of me but right now I was just glad I could breathe easily again.

Normal POV

Lucy walked down the hall, opening the familiar brown door that led to Makarov's office.

"What brings you here my child?" Makarov asked, not looking up from his papers. Lucy took a deep breath.

"I'm leaving the guild." The old man looked up in surprise.

"Why are you leaving? Are they not treating you right out there?" He asked, clearly curious.

"N-no! They are treating me just fine, I love them! It's just… I was chosen to be the Queen of the Celestial Spirit World, and… and I have to leave forever. " Makarov looked shocked soaking in all of the information. Once he registered what she had just said he tried to bite back his tears. He loved Lucy, just like the rest of his other children out there. They would be devastated by her sudden departure.

"Is there any way you can decline queenship?" He asked and she nodded hesitantly. "Really, what is it?"

"I must destroy the force that is killing the current Celestial Spirit King. It would be a fruitless journey, and I'm not willing to endanger others for my own selfish reasons." Makarov wanted to object but he knew she had to make her own decisions.

"Would you like me to remove your guild mark?" He asked, if she said yes he wouldn't be quite sure if he could do it without being reduced to tears.

"No! I want to remember the time I've been here, and I will not join another guild because Fairy Tail is home. Fairy Tail is where my family is at." Lucy stated firmly as she stared at her master. Makarov gave her a sad smile, he was sad Lucy was leaving but to know how much she loved Fairy Tail made him happy. He recited the usual ritual for departing members, and Lucy quickly promised.

"Lucy, would you like me to tell them that you're leaving?" He asked, she shook her head.

"Could you please everyone to go to my apartment after I leave?" Makarov nodded, he was struggling with his emotions. Lucy smiled at her master. "No matter how far away I am, Fairy Tail will always be my home." And with that she was gone.

Lucy's POV

I grabbed my already packed bags, tears threatened to spill out of my eyes but I held them back. Rin was asleep on my bed, and his peaceful face made me smile. I didn't tell him about my queenship but I was positive he knew something was up. I placed my letters on the desk before I walked towards the door.

"I love you Rin." I whispered before I slipped out of the door.

"You ready to go?" The man I saw in my dreams appeared before me suddenly and I jumped. He didn't even crack a smile at my reaction to his sudden materialization. He just looked at me with no emotion.

"Yeah." He grabbed my hand and I gave a last look at my apartment before we disappeared.

Rin's POV

I opened my eyes, and the first thing I notice is Lucy's nowhere to be seen. All of her belongings are gone and the only thing left is the covers I'm sleeping in and a couple of letters on her desk.

"Lucy?" I ask hesitantly. No reply. I start to panic as I search everywhere for my missing blonde best friend. "Where are you?" I finally turn my attention to the letters. I pick out the one with my name written in beautiful curly letters. I open it, pulling out a neatly written letter and a key.

_Dear Rin,_

_I'm sorry. I know you just got back but I have to leave. I've been chosen to be the queen of the celestial spirit world due to a sudden magical force that has been killing the current king. I want you to know I love you and I will never stop loving you. You are my best friend and I will never forget you. The key I've given you is a celestial spirit key. It's my celestial spirit key. After I was told I was becoming queen I had asked for a key to my summoning. I was given one under certain circumstances. You can only summon me when your heart is ready. I can't tell you what that means but I will wait forever for you to summon me. I don't mind if you fall in love with someone else, all I want is for you to be happy. I don't want to hold you back I just ask that you don't forget me. I love you more than you could ever know. _

_Lucy_

I held the letter tightly, my eyes brimmed with tears. She was gone, again, for the second time in my life. Why does this happen to me?

"How could I fall in love with someone else when I only love you?" I whispered as I placed the letter back into it's envelope. "I'm coming for you Lucy. I'm getting you back."

**R&R!**

**Oh, I almost forgot to mention.. I'm accepting OC's! The information is on my profile so make sure to check that out! The format is also there, and most of your OC's are going to be celestial spirits sooo...**


End file.
